1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a drive section for a dental handpiece such as the handpiece having a grip section with an angled piece. The drive section comprises a housing having a connection for receiving the grip section, and a connection for the supply hose and receives a drive motor having a stator surrounded by a rotor with at least one coolant line extending in an axially prarallel direction through the housing.
2. Prior Art
It has been suggested to provide a drive section for a dental handpiece in which the coolant line section is arranged between the stator and the housing of the drive section. A drive section which has the coolant line incorporated in the drive section to extend between the stator and the housing has an advantage in that no coolant lines are present on the exterior of the handpiece to interfer with the manipulation of the handpiece. However, in order to be able to house the lines within the housing of the drive section between the stator and the housing, the proposed arrangement has the disadvantage of the diameter of the motor housing being enlarged.